


T-O-P M-A-N

by gramon-my-otp (Guichelove)



Series: Gramon Oneshots [3]
Category: Blur
Genre: Gramon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guichelove/pseuds/gramon-my-otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt. Cute and sexy make out, grumpyness, love confessions, this kind of stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-O-P M-A-N

**Author's Note:**

> YO! It's me, the same gramon-my-otp from tumblr. I am thinking about letting this website be my second base, and I would like to write about another fandoms. For now I will transcript some of my work to here. If you're new, you can also read my stuff at http://gramon-my-otp.tumblr.com/

Blur was at studio. Not a very good day. The recording atmosphere had all sorts of moods. Dave was having a particularly good day, God knew why. Alex was hangovered, but still played beautifully well. Graham was more likely to isolate himself in a little room made in case any studio employee or musician needed a nap, waiting for his time to play. He had discussed with Damon a couple of days before. They both had said bad things to each other, but Graham seemed to take things more seriously than his band mate, longtime friend, and occasional lover. Dave, Alex, and their producer, nicknamed Streetie, were worried, but they had to carry on and finish the record. 

Damon arrived from the lunch break at 1 o'clock, looking exhausted. He was wearing a beat-up blue v neck shirt. He pulled the long sleeves up to his elbows and stretched, then finally walked into the soundboard room, facing the recording booth. Streetie was assisting Dave and Alex, who were recording together. Damon looked around. Bottles of brandy were all huddled in a corner. The band had drunk them all. The ashtrays were located on another table, in order not to fuck up with soundboard. Smoke was still coming out the many cigarette butts. The band had smoked them all.

Damon announced his presence with a “Hey”, then waved to the ones inside the booth. They smiled at each other. Streetie was direct:

“Damon, could you please make amends with Graham? The silence and sadness in this place is unbearable”.

“Alright. I will be back in a minute”, agreed Damon. He thought it would be easy. Graham couldn’t get any angrier than the usual.

The guitar player was reading a music magazine alone in the nap room. He was lying on his back on the bed, with a pillow under his head. He had placed the mag on his chest and had been reading for hours. Damon didn’t knock. He simply got in, shut the door, and sat on bed, next to Graham’s feet.

“Cut the crap, Graham. You’re acting like a weirdo and everybody’s worried about ya”.

“Leave me alone”, said Graham, with the magazine blocking his face.

“Why are you doing this?”, Damon was unable to measure how hurt Graham was feeling. The answer didn’t come. Damon loved Graham, but didn’t have patience for drama. He tried getting words from him using another method.

Damon crawled over the bed a bit and then rolled, stopping right on top of Graham, with his chin and crossed arms on his belly. Graham wouldn’t have courage kick Damon out, but he was confident he wouldn’t talk to him anymore. He couldn’t deny he felt aroused, but he had to be tough.The magazine still represented a wall between them. Sonic Youth was on the cover, and coincidentally Graham was reading the article about them at that moment.

“You do like Sonic Youth a lot. I think they’re cool”. Damon started to get frustrated because he wouldn’t make Graham talk. He rubbed his head on the man’s belly, that wasn’t strong enough and hummed lengthily, in a deep voice.

“Fuck!”, Graham thought to himself. He felt really guilty for not resisting Damon long enough.

Truth was, he loved him too, but sometimes he believed he lacked sentimentality. Now that Damon found a weak spot on his partner, he would keep teasing, until Graham opened his mouth and communicated. The singer rolled the gray shirt of the man beside him up, and exposed his belly button, kissing it suavely. Making Damon think he wasn’t being seductive enough was part of the game and Graham was also interested in learning how long he could take not reacting to any of his mate’s efforts. It was hard, mainly when Damon started rubbing his face on him again, stopping a few times to kiss the skin of where Graham’s ribs were. He would threaten to nibble him, causing the guitar player to shiver whenever he felt Damon’s teeth close enough. The teaser then noticed the hair of Graham’s arms standing up, and giggled. He was close. It was obvious Coxon was loving it, but he was too proud to admit and do something about it.

“Why are you so grumpy today?”, Damon asked, intrigued. Seconds passed. Damon moved down to Graham’s waist, and began to unbuckle his belt. He would suck the guy’s living soul out of his cock to make him confess whatever he was hiding.

The magazine was aimed and tossed at Damon’s forehead, that instantly let go of the man in glasses. Damon’s abrupt and unpredictable attempt made him suddenly alarmed and strong again.

“It’s your fault!”, shouted Graham, sitting on the bed and shooing Damon away. “You have to stop being rude to my friends. They did nothing to you!”. He was visibly angry.

“They are not MY friends”, Damon also elevated his voice, although he wasn’t prepared for what Graham said afterwards.

“For fuck’s sake! Don’t you have a heart? Are you always this arrogant?”, Graham only wanted to show how disappointed he was. It was evident in his complexion.

Damon finally understood. He didn’t realize his selfishness bothered Graham so much. Streetie opened the door of the room in a hurry. The shouting called his attention. He relaxed because he saw nobody with a black eye.

“Is everything alright here?”

“Yes”, they both answered at the same time.

Streetie left. The door was closed again. 

“I’m sorry”, apologized Damon, with pitiful eyes. He jumped back to bed to hold Graham’s hands. “I love you”.

“Aren’t you angry with me? I said so many bad things”, Graham’s voice was trembling and his eyes watering.

“I am not angry. I am sorry for what I said too. We were drunk”, Damon lifted Graham’s glasses to clean his tears. 

“We’re always drunk, Damon”. It was a sad statement, but somehow it made them smile.

They gave a long and tight hug and then kissed, with hands running through each other’s hair. Everything was okay again. After the kiss, Graham leaned his head against Damon, looking down, and zipped down his jeans. He stood his head again, then pulled a funny face to his mate.

“What?”, Damon looked puzzled.

“I’ve got a hard-on when you were lying on top of me… It didn’t go away” , the guitarist was biting his thumbnail.

Damon licked his lips while trying to look inside Graham’s trousers. “Don’t you think I should do something about it?”

“They will hear me moaning!”, scream-whispered Graham, trying to stop Damon from touching him.

“They won’t hear you if you keep quiet like you just did!”, Damon pushed Graham over, laying him down, and then lowed his pants. Graham bit his lower lip nervously. He wanted to see everything Damon was about to do. 

“I love you too, Damon”.

Damon went for that cock as if it was a piece of cake with a thick layer of frosting on top. Graham would just roll his eyes and sigh heavily, louder everytime. Damon changed positions in order to cover Graham’s mouth with one hand, preventing him from making any alarming noise, while he still could use the other hand to assist him. It was the most amazing blowjob Graham had ever gotten from his partner. They finished considerably quick. It was too much for Damon to swallow and they could not risk getting the nap room dirty for people to find out what happened in there. As soon as Graham came, Damon rushed to the toilet to spit the fluids in the sink and rinse his mouth with water.

Streetie didn’t have a single clue of it. He was concentrated in something else, but he noticed when Graham finally got out of the room, with a big smile on his face, looking very relaxed, and feeling ready to pick up his guitar whenever the producer asked to. Damon ran across the studio again, bumping into Graham, and then smooching him on the cheek. 

“I assume Graham is feeling better now, eh?”, Streetie winked at them, in a friendly and naive way.

Damon hid his face behind Graham, bursting into laughter. It was so funny that no one knew what they did there, under everybody’s noses. Graham didn’t answer, he just kept smiling and feeling peaceful, as if he was floating on a cloud.


End file.
